Lightning Storm
by traylover23
Summary: The prickling sensation rose up his back and made him shudder in horror. A cold sweat broke out was he failed to sense his way. Tears picked at his blue, blindfolded eyes as he forced himself to move to the door. He had to escape. M-rated gore, torture, and rape. Warnings inside. LxS
1. Chapter 1

Lightning Storm

Part One

_Summary: The prickling sensation rose up his back and made him shudder in horror. A cold sweat broke out was he failed to sense his way. Tears picked at his blue, blindfolded eyes as he forced himself to move to the door. He had to escape. M-rated gore, torture, and rape. Warnings inside. LxS_

_**Warnings: Has one-sided yaoi/rape scenes. There will be severe gore and rape scenes, so read if you dare. There is FxH and LxS. Doc is well alive, and multiple uses of curse words. There is a few OC's, but no Gary and Mary-Sues.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Vomit stayed stuck in the middle of his throat, his heart dropped to his stomach as he moves through out the maze. He gasped for breath as the tears cleanse his dirtied face. He felt the vines on the wals, ignoring his bloody fingernails and finger tips. His lungs burned with antipation, he crouches down to run his right palm on the flor. A needle pokes him in his index finger and he pulls back, clutching his senstive skinned hand to his chest, cradling it like a baby.

"Hurry up boy, times running out."

The voice boomed, making him cowar in fear. He has no sense of direction anymore, he can't tel where he just came from and where he is supposed to go. Getting on his knees, he drags his semi-naked body on the ground. Thanking the lords above, he is glad he kneeled down as he smells the smoke and acid above him. A sickening crack behind him makes him freeze and curl up into a protective ball. He body freezes in pain and shock as the leather whip cracks down on his scarred, nude back.

He cries out in pain, his body rejecting the cruel punishment.

"You did not _listen_ to me! I told you to hurry your damned, worthless ass _up_! No wonder your _friends_ can't find you, they aren't fucking _trying_! Stop being such a pussy! A real man doesn't show emotion or cries!" The dirty haired blonde collaspes on the ground, nursing his fractured wrist and new back lacerations. A knife's blade is gently laid against his neck as it's slightly pressed down, turned on it's side. It flips over, pressing harder making him choke on vomit and sobs. The man teases him, and forces to him to his breaking point, then retreats; without actually breaking him, just yet.

The sick bastard chuckles as he watches the malnourished young male shudder and tremble in fear. Slowly deciding what to do next, a wicked grin spreads across his face. His eyes twinkle in sick amusement. The spurious elder man flips the vunerable cadet onto his back, making him cry out in affliction as the gravely concrete pieces dig into the wounded flesh. The young man arches in pain and tilts his neck, turning his head the other way. The misbegotten paternal chomps hard onto his beck, blood flowing down. He grips the blonde's hips and grounds into the fair haired man's reproduction center. Crying in agony and horror, the blonde flinches and tries to push the torturist off. To no avail.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me little Owen, nobody wants you but me. Deal with it. Your little _girlfriend_," he spits out the name as if it was damned, "jsut used you to that hick town back in business. As did the rest of your so called '_friends_'." He cackles darkly as this. A shiver runs his spine as more tears cleanse his face, snot leaking out. His bare chest shakes with sobs and guilt.

"Who would give a damn thought about you? They don't care about you, and your little sister Holley just played you. That whore. That's right, I just called your little fucking sister a whore, and you can't do anything but _cry_. How pathetic, such a pussy."

He twists the fractured left wrist making a sickening crack, followed by a shout of desperation. The white bone is visible through the skin, even though it's not breaking skin.

Owen cries out, kicking bruised legs out in hope of pushing his tormentor off. He shakes his head back and forth, sweat running down his his back and into the infected wounds.

Suddenly the man flips Owen over, and takes the blindfold off. Confusion and horror fill his blue eyes as he dares not to turn around, remember his punishment from the last time he did just that. Owen hears a tiny cap unscrew and a soft, but evil cackle.

"This'll clean your wounds right you. Pure alcohol, hope you don't mind the sting."

The sizzling liquid comes down hard onto his back and thighs as his arches his back in agony. Owen cries louder as a second bottle comes, this one antiseptic. He feels a bubbling pain in his lower abdomen, and he dry heaves until green and brown puke spew out and leak down his chin and on his neck.

The Bastard crinkles his nose in digust as the blonde lays his own face in defeat in his what supposed to be, half-digested food. Whatever the food actually was. He grabs Owen's brusied arm and heaves him up, before throwing water on his face and chest. Kicking him into the next room quite literally, he locks the door and puts a chain around the doorknob, twisting it twice around and putting the middle of the two sides of the leftoveres onto nails dugged into the wall, and spits on the door for 'good measure'.

The blonde inside slows his breathing as he almost passes out into a pain-filled sleep, holding on to the last of his hope. Which isn't very much mind you.

_'Please, for the love of God, save me. Or just kill me, I can't take anymore. It's been too long. I can't tell night from day and left from right. I don't even know whether to shit or piss, it just happens. I'm surprised I can still breath, I've forgotten almost all of the basics now.'_

His blue eyes dull to a depressing gray, and his tears dry up. Tear tracks are left, and they had dug into the thick layer of sweat and dirt and other unknown or unspeakable liquids and solids. His hair sticks to his face, and his boxers sticks to his butt and thighs.

"Please somebody, just put me out of my misery already." He speaks out loud.

Black fills his vision and he does actually pass out in agony. Desperation leaks in his ragged breathing, and he clutches the concrete in hope of comfort. Sadly, the world just hates him. The cold ground provides no warmth and love, and he hates himself for it.

* * *

"Bloody hell." Holley curses to herself. Punching the keys on the computer, she pushes herself off to roll to another computer and starts typing into a graph sheet.

"Any luck Miss Shiftwell?" McMissile says, learing over her shoulder.

"Hn." Is her educated reply, eyebrows narrowed in work. A green arrow rolls through the streets on the tracker, turning through various areas.

Building through building passes, and Holley leans over to take a gulp from her Monster.

Her scene hair is tangled and put up into a high ponytail, the straight black hair with purple dipped tips reaching inbetween her shoulder blades. Her eyeliner is smeared and smudged, and stress lines are clear on her face.

"Mh, Miss Holley? Finn?" Mater walks into the cone, an exhausted Sally snoring away on his dark skinned back. Placing his hands under Sally's thights, he bounces her up to keep her on. A few mumbles escape her mouth, one word clear. "Lightning."

"Any clues thar?" Mater whispers, placing Sally down and wrapping a blanket around her, the flushed skin gripping the familiar red cover. It was the top cover from Lightning's bed. She hasn't gone one day since Lightning had disappeared without a shirt, sweatpants, slippers, or anything else of his on her. A single tears rols down her face, and she turns on the green plush couch, snuggling her face into the side.

"Hn." Holley replies to Mater, leaning over to throw away the can into the overpiling trash can, and she opens another Monster.

"Shiftwell, get some rest. You're forcing yourself to stay awake and even an experienced spy like me can't handle almost a week without sleep."

"Hn."

"God fucking damnit!" Finn curses. "That's it!" He concludes. He saves the work Holley has been doing and picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Struggling, Holley doesn't make a sound as she reaches towards the computer in a futile attempt.

A few seconds later she is thrown on the guest bedroom's bed and is violently frisked of any electronics and weapons. Leaving her taser, Finn leaves and locks the door.

"Don't even _try_ to break down the door. Get some sleep tonight, and I'll work some more tonight. You. Need. The. Rest. _Shiftwell._" Shivering at his tone, Holley sinks into the soft bed, unconsciousness coming and claiming her; too exhausted to even take off her shoes and get under the covers.

* * *

Bastard types into a computer, page after page. Every single word about Owen aka Lightning. His profile data, and his fighting data. A crooked smirk spreads and he looks at the chained man.

"Soon. I just need the rest."

A few other people are in the room, but in cages. They're more like a large dog's kettle, fit for two at most. But sure as hell not big enough for a human to stand and move around, at least comfortably. They're three more occupants in the room, chained and gagged in their cages. They are Carla Veloso and Franceso Bernolli.

His plan was piecing together perfectly, but he still needs the other racers. Both including the Piston Cup racers and the WGP racers. Lightning's the _lucky_ son of a bitch who happened to be in both.

Growling, he stomps over to Lightning on the plain bed. No sheets, no pillows, and no comfort. He leans over and caresses his cheek, rubbing his thumb on his dirty face. He places a chaste kiss, not wanting to spoil his _dessert_ later. Lightning whimpers, not recongizing the other person on his lips and turns his face away.

Grumbling, the mental man decides to put this on his list of things he needs to punish Lightning for later.

1. Dating that skank _Sally_.

2. Ignoring his presence at the WGP.

3. Being one of the ones to send his father to jail.

4. Being even _close_ to that country prick _Mater_.

5. Not accepting his _love_.

His yellow teeth glimmer as he looks down in the notebook, his messy handwriting sprawled all over it. Love is in capitial letters, and is pressed down for emphasize.

"Boss, got Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton, and Miguel Camino. Now all we need is Raoul CaRoule, Rip Clutchgoneski, and Shu Todorki from the WGP racers." The grin widens.

"And the piston cup racers?"

"Got Chick Hicks, Junior Hamilton, Nigel Stillwell, Strip Weathers, Bob Cutlass, Darrell Cartrip, and David Hobbscap and all the rest."

"Good job."

"But boss, there's more."

"Oh?" Bastard looks interested.

"I got four extra near Radiator Springs. They go by Boost, Snotrod, Wingo, and DJ. Curious brats, decided to keep them so we wouldn't get caught. No one would believe them anyway. Who would?"

"Not me. Just adds to more of the fun now."

"What fun?"

"You'll see my dear, you'll see."

Cackling softly, he lays down and placing his head on Lightning's stomach. His body positioned right inbetween Lightning's legs.

"Bring me the last three by the end of the week, and we'll begin." He turns around and rubs Lightning's stomach. "Soon beautiful, soon."

* * *

**Oh my god. This has to be the creepiest and pedophilish thing I've written ever. . . . AND IT WAS AWESOME. Not for Lightning though :c poor Lightning. Try to guess what will happen in the next chapter guys c:! I will post it and another chapter for How to Save a Life since I've been doing well on my homework. If I'm swamped with this much homework now in 8th grade, high school's gonna be hell. Whelp, see you guys next time!**

**If you sneezed during his chapter, BLESS YOU.**

**~traylover23 has signed out**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning Storm

Part Two

_Summary: The prickling sensation rose up his back and made him shudder in horror. A cold sweat broke out was he failed to sense his way. Tears picked at his blue, blindfolded eyes as he forced himself to move to the door. He had to escape. M-rated gore, torture, and rape. Warnings inside. LxS_

_**Warnings: Has one-sided yaoi/rape scenes. There will be severe gore and rape scenes, so read if you dare. There is FxH and LxS. Doc is well alive, and multiple uses of curse words. There is a few OC's, but no Gary and Mary-Sues.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lightning trembled as the hand went lower and lower. Franceso across the room is muttering a conversation with Carla and the others in the cages, all sympathizing for Lightning. His pants are tugged on and he cries out. Kicking his chained ankles, he twists his torso to turn and try and pry the metal cuffs off of his wrists. The rust is scruffing his wrists and making them bleed, but he refusing to stop.

A sudden blow to his abdomen makes him gasp and everybody in the room went quiet besides the Bastard. His boxers were ripped off and the dirtied nails of the bastard tear and scratch his inner thighs, making Lightning hiss and twist and turn even more. The cold air hits his open member and a single finger reached down and teased the tip.

Tears flood his eyes and he closes them and turns his head the other way. Bastard growls and grips his chin, twisting his head towards to his face. Lightning takes in the man's vulgar expression and notes each nook and cranny of his face.

His eyes are narrowed and beady, his nose is large and bulkly making him even more unattractive. His lips are flat and fat, and he has an awkward squared jaw structure and huge forehead. He has dark brown, almost black greasy hair that lies against his head, more like sticks to it from grease, and it lies against the back of his neck. The layers are short and choppy, the ends sticking out making his hair look majorly thick.

The worst part of his whole face is his eyes. The hazel eyes, but they could be hardly considered hazel. The eyes consist of brown, blue, green, gold, and even black. They all swirl together unnaturalally making Lightning question whether they are contacts or not.

Acne is spread over his face, mainly around his nose and low cheek bones and his hairline.

The tan lips pull into a snarl, showing yellow teeth with multiple cavaties and metal cups.

"Why're you turnin' away Owen?" The bass voice sends chills down his spine, and tears slowly fall. One by one. His voice makes him thinks of Doc and Sheriff, and Red at times when he ever talked. His urban accent makes him think of Flo and Ramone, and the sturn and strict voice makes him think of Sarge.

"_I am talking to you!_" Bastard booms, striking him across the face with the back of his hand. Letting anger get the best of him than t already has, he roughly pulls down his pants and shoves his member pube deep into Lightning's anus.

Feeling him being stretched and bleeding, he sobs loud in desperation. The caged occupants can't take the wails of the tortured boy, and cover their ears. Franceso feels anger boiling inside of him. He never hated Lightning, he actually thinks of him as a little brother. Gripping the rusted steel bars, he clenches them till his fingers turn white.

He wanted to do anything just to stop that sound.

But, he couldn't.

Turning onto his side, he grips the sides of his heads and ears to block out the sounds and lets a tear fall. He didn't let the others fall though.

* * *

~Radiator Springs~

"_God damnit!_" Finn bursts, slamming his hands on the keyboard. He lost connection of the tracer. It was the only clue that they had to even _start_ on finding Lightning. Someone had hacked into the system and shut everything down. Luckily, both Holley and Finn are OCD and save everything more than once and everytime they get more info, they save.

"Hn?" Holley says, turning her office chair around to Finn. She was eating her dinner, a bowl of ramen and a glass of ginger ale. She was about to open her mouth when suddenly the power when out completely.

"The hell?" Holley says out loud, taking out her smartphone and shining it to let Finn get through the cone hotel room. The fax machine suddenly turned on and out comes a piece of paper. Narrowing his eyes, Finn grabs the paper and grabs Holley's hand and drags her out and into Flo's V8 Cafe. Settling themselves in a green and white booth, he fingers everyone over and puts the sheet out on the forest green table.

Everybody circles around the two and looks at the paper. They all narrow their eyes in unison and rereads the new-printed paper. The paper is a list of names.

**Fight A: Wingo vs Junior Hamilton**

**Fight B: Miguel Camino vs Jess Gorvette**

**Fight C: Darrell Cartrip vs Bob Cutlass**

**Fight D: Snotrod vs Lightning McQueen**

**Fight E: Raoul CaRoule vs Rip Clutchgonskei**

**Fight F: Shu Todorki vs Chick Hicks**

**Fight G: Boost vs Strip Weathers**

**Fight H: Carla Veloso vs Francesco Bernolli**

**Fight I: Nigel Stillwell vs David Hobbscap**

**Fight J: DJ vs Lewis Hamilton**

**Turn onto channel four to check on these fights. Lightning better fight well, bastards.**

**Goodbye.**

"Lightning's fightin'? In wha?" Mater speaks up first, grabbing the remote. He turns towards the flatscreen tv that is above the green counter in the back. He switches the channel five news to channel four and everybody, including the occupants that bought food or are tourists (all children and parents are in bed), turn in.

It's Fight A. Wingo vs Junior Hamilton

* * *

~The preperation area~

Handcuffs are placed around Junior's ankles, the chain drooping in the middle.

Growling in frustration, his lips form into a snarl and he twists and turns, trying to get out their grip.

"Can it, Rookie." Getting pissed off even more, Junior snarls and tries to rip his arm from Right Guard with a large tug, only for the grip to get tighter, then loosened. They shove Junior into a chair, snapping a collar around his neck and two blades strapped to his thighs on the side, for easy access. A bracelet is put onto his wrist, snapping with a large, "Click!"

Curling his hands into fists, Junior resists the urge to grip the collar and bracelet and try and rip it off. A blindfold is put over his eyes, and he is lifted again.

His dark brown haired head is pulled back by the little ropes on his scalp, and a knife is pressed into his inner thigh, blade putting diagnally up. Bastards, made sure he couldn't more without serious, _serious_, punishment. They planned his every move.

* * *

~Wingo's area~

His bright blue hair with green glow-in-the-dark highlights is forcefully shoved into a ponytail, and blades are strapped to his thighs much like Junior's, but his are electric blue stainless steel, and Junior's is orange. They put a black blindfold over his eyes, and a gag in his mouth to make sure he doesn't bite.

Or snap.

Just like Junior, they planned his every move.

Bastards.

~Arena One~

There are four different arenas.

Arena One: Very first fight. Average size, 60x60 feet.

Arena Two: Large and/or tough opponents, enlarged size. 75x80 feet.

Arena Three: Regular fighters, doesn't bring much of a crowd. 55x50 feet.

Arena Four: Easy and/or small opponents. Shortened size, 25x35 feet.

This is Wingo's and Junior's very first fight, they go to Arena One obviously.

Junior is forcefully shoved down and stripped of his blindfold and handcuffs, and Wingo recieves the same treatment. Junior's dark green eyes look around the fighting area, before catching the slight fear in Wingo's purple eyes with he gained his gaze.

A mircophone is tapped, sending an awful sound through the speakers. Bastard's minions are watching the fight with glee and the kidnapped as bound and gagged, staring in horror. They don't know why they are here, and why Wingo and Junior are about to fight. Are they being punished?

Or is this a sick game?

They hoped niether, and this was a dream. The stage seats are almost filled to the brink, Jesus, how many 'trusted' minions does this guy have?

Nobody ever noticed the anklets they are wearing, brainwashing all of them.

"Attention, attention everyone." The Bastard's voice booms. "We have brought to your attention today a fight between two people, who come from different parts, but are soon going to feel the same pain. They share the same passion anyway -racing- why not agony too?

"The winner of this fight is going on to round B, this is round A of our _brand_ new players. There is two ways out of here, alive, or _dead_. Let the fight commence!" A gong is struck, signaling the fight.

Both sending a quick prayer to God for forgiveness, they run towards each other, landing a punch at the same time.

Falling to the ground, Wingo grips his left blade, lifting it out and arming it. He jumps up and swings it around, causing multiple cuts on Junior.

Refusing to use his weapons yet, he grunts as Wingo straddles him, blade high and ready. An apologetic look is on his face, and he hesitates. Junior brings his feet under him, and shoves Wingo off about six feet away. The electric blue blade is lost in the muddy sand, sinking it in with a sickening slurp.

Wingo quickly jumps up and reaches for his right blade, only to find it missing. Panicking, he looks to see Junior throwing the blade out in the mud, which slurps it up really quickly.

"Sorry kid," Junior apologizes, taking his orange blade and thrusting it into Wingo's chest, twisting it and pulling it out. Tears brimming, Junior watches as Wingo falls to the ground, blooding spewing out.

Unable to watch him die awake, he reaches over and glomps him on the back of the with the bud of his knife.

After two minutes, Wingo passes away.

Dark green eyes letting the tears out, Junior lets himself get dragged away. He doesn't even bother choking the sobs.

He was a murderer after all.

* * *

~Radiator Springs~

Everybody gasps as Junior is pulled out of the arena, blood caking him body and clothes. The room fills with compassion as Wingo is uncaringly picked and thrown into a bin. A guy with broad shoulders and feminine cheek bones walks in and waves his hand to single the next fight.

A random guy in the background throws up on the floor, and trudges into the men's washroom. It was just too sickening to watch, but yet, they couldn't pull away. They just had to know whether Lightning will win his fight. They didn't want to think of the latter. But, the latter is still an option. They've never seen him fight, besides Holley.

Tears uncontrollabley flow down Holley's, Red's, Sally's and Flo's face. The guys try to hold in the tears, but even Sheriff, Doc, and Finn let out a single tear in sympathy.

It was always hard to watch a killing, especially as sick as this one. But, it was harder to realize you were the one to kill. Opponent innocent or not.

They couldn't blame Junior, he was only trying to survive. Just like they wouldn't blame Lightning.

Finn and Holley put on determine faces, and they grab Holley's laptop and plug it in the tv screen. The screen is still visible, and they start tracing the footage.

They could blame the bastard though.

As sick as it was, they continued to watch as the next fight rolled around. Miguel Camino vs Jeff Gorvette.

* * *

**Woo! That's done. Now to finish and publish the next chapter of How to Save a Life Sunday, and finish my Science homework tonight.**

**Review responses time! c;**

**Guest: Uhim, sweetheart. I think you are mistaken. I can't put more love or fluff in here because this is a HORROR and DRAMATIC and ANGST story. Please, don't give me any ideas right now. I can't accept some because I'll take your idea, swish it around with my own twist, and not finish this story.**

**And I do not accept offers to put you in stories, unless I abosuletly need an antagonist, and I wouldn't name them Kitty. . . . Unless its a Naruto story c:**

**Plus, you gotta log in or have an account so I can PM you. I'll probably accept your ideas later, but not in this story. Love and fluff just doesn't go with the plot right now. There will be love at the end though c: . . . Maybe. MWAHAHAHA c; and I really didn't wanna come off cold with my response, that's just not how I roll c; I'll experiment later with that though probably.**

**Tammy Hitachiin Hatake-Honda:**

**TAMMY! HEY, HEY YOU. I KNOW YOU. YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?! c; Anyway, thanks for the review hot legs c; jkjk. Text me.**

**MereMcQueen314: **

**'ey Mere! Thanks for the review! c: I know, I need to touch up on some stuff. I'm glad I kept you wanting to read more though! c:**

**If you sneezed during this part, BLESS YOU! c;**

**~traylover23 has signed out!~**


End file.
